Un coeur de pierre
by MariePierGG
Summary: James insulte Lily, celle-ci décide de changer son look et de se décoincé. Qu'arrivera-t-il lorsque celle-ci décide de se venger de lui? James/Lily Sirius/OC et Rémus/OC


**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages, créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire

C'est ma première histoire que j'écris et publie alors s'il-vous-plaît j'espère que vous serez indulgent :)

Un cœur de Pierre…

C'était le premier jour du mois d'août, et pour l'occasion de la rentrée, Dumbledore, le nouveau directeur de Poudlard avait organisé un somptueux banquet. Tous étaient excités de voir une telle montagne de nourriture, surtout quatre garçons qui s'esclaffaient haut et fort c'est-à-dire les quatre garçons les plus populaires et les plus admirés de tous.

Les Maraudeurs, sauf bien entendu Peter Pettigrow, étaient les plus beaux de l'école, les plus intelligents, les plus cool, les plus drôles, enfin bref les plus meilleurs de tous.

À la tête de ce groupe, James Potter, répondant à la description d'un jeune homme beau, grand et ayant un corps de rêve, était un attrapeur de Quidditch hors-pair, et même, le meilleur de tout l'histoire de Poudlard. C'était une raison de plus (si on ajoute le fait qu'il soit un élève surdoué) pour lui enfler sa tête, qui était déjà assez grosse comme ça. C'était un coureur de jupon et un macho, tout comme son « frère » Sirius Black. Cependant, Potter avait un seul objectif précis ; mettre dans son lit une jeune fille rousse du nom de Lily Evans.

Sirius Black, tout comme son « jumeau », était beau. Le jeune homme avait des yeux bleus profond, pareils à la mer, et des lèvres douces semblables au satin comme le disaient si bien ses malheureuses conquêtes. Celles-ci ne duraient pas plus d'une nuit puisque ce dom Juan ne croyait ni au grand amour, ni aux valeurs de l'engagement. Il préférait bien plus le libertinage et ce semblant de liberté lui donnait une impression d'être invincible, dénué de tout mal pouvant l'atteindre. C'était un gars qui savait jouer de son pouvoir de séduction, enquiquiner ses futures maîtresses, les mettre dans son lit pour les jeter ensuite. Pourtant, le mal, le dégoût de lui-même et les remords venaient à paraître lorsqu'on avait la chance de le côtoyer plus d'une nuit et enfin connaître le vrai Sirius Black.

Le troisième, Rémus Lupin, était un gars réservé, drôle, et super mignon. Il avait les cheveux miel et les yeux dorés ce qui lui donnait un teint mystérieux que les filles adoraient. En vérité, avec son charisme et sa gentillesse (sauf à l'égard de Russel), il était aimé de tous, même des serpentards, ce qui était, pour un griffondord, un grand exploit. Pourtant il cachait un lourd secret qui l'affaiblissait les jours de pleine lune. Hé oui, Rémus Lupin était un loup garou.

Le quatrième et non le moindre était Peter Pettigrow. Pour en faire une brève description : gros, laid et inintéressant.

Au même pied d'égalité des Maraudeurs, vivait le quatuor des filles faisant baver les maraudeurs :

Fatima Polanski était une petite fille aux cheveux courts et noirs. Elle était une timide… Elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire et cela lui donnait un petit charme qui séduisait les garçons. De plus, elle savait user de ce charme avec discrétion. Fatima, bien qu'étant populaire, et ayant les garçons à ses pieds, était secrètement et follement amoureuse de Peter Pettigrow.

Mélinda Russel, une blonde aux yeux bleus avait un trait de personnalité qui différait de toute la population poudlarienne c'est-à-dire ; son aversion pour Rémus Lupin qui lui rendait bien la pareille. Même si elle était beaucoup en demande auprès des garçons, elle ne sortait que très rarement avec ceux-ci et ne profitait aucunement de sa sublime beauté ce qui était très surprenant, avec la famille sournoise et hypocrite qu'elle avait.

Angela Thompson. Trait principal : Son Ennemi # 1, Sirius Black. C'était une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns clairs et aux yeux gris-bleu. C'était comme les gars disaient, une fille facile, mais difficile pour un seul ; Sirius Black qui tentait encore et toujours de la séduire. Elle aimait avoir du plaisir et s'amuser avec ses amies. Bien que ses trois amies lui reprochaient son manque de bon sens et de goût vis-à-vis les garçons, elle ne pouvait que l'aimer puisqu'en amitié, Angela était fidèle, dévoué et surtout, toujours là pour ses meilleures amies.

La quatrième et non la moindre était Lily Evans. Elle était une jeune fille aux cheveux roux et aux yeux vert émeraude. Toutes les filles l'enviaient puisqu'elle était classée première sur la liste des filles les plus sexy de Potter et n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Pourtant elle le détestait royalement et, malgré ses remarques désobligeantes et ses efforts pour le rejeter, Potter la suivait toujours comme un chien de poche ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point. C'était une fille de compétition et son rêve le plus cher était de battre Potter en Métamorphose pour pouvoir l'écœurer avec cela par la suite.

Celles-ci, étaient les ennemies des Maraudeurs car elles trouvaient qu'ils étaient des immatures, trop macho, des « Heartbreaker » et plus précisément parce que cela faisait 3 ans qu'ils leurs couraient après comme des chasseurs sur leur proie.

_Deux mois plus tôt_,

- Hey Evans!EVANS!! Cria un certain dénommé Potter.

_Ah non!! Pas lui! Pourvu qu'il ne m'invite pas à aller au bal ou de sortir avec lui! Je le DÉTESTE! Au secours il arrive… la glue gluante…et surtout COLLANTE!!_

-Evans! Je t'ai parlé!

_Exaspérant! C'est sur que je l'ai entendu, il crie à travers le château! Et puis je suis sur que Mme. Patterson de la troisième tour l'a entendu!!!_

– oui, lui fit-elle avec son sourire le plus hypocrite.

- Tu sais qu'il y a un bal de fin d'année?

- Oui…(prenant un ton encore plus exaspéré)

-T'sais… nous devons y aller ensemble.. la plus belle fille de Poudlard va avec le plus beau mec de Poudlard, c'est inévitable. T'sais.. après le bal.. on pourrait faire des choses tous les deux tu ne trouves pas? Dit-il en prenant son air macho et affichant un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

- Potter! Je te déteste! Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille qui couche avec n'importe qui et surtout toi! Tu n'es qu'un espèce de verracrasse dégoûtant ne pensant qu'à l'accouplement ! Tu n'es briseur de cœur, un macho fini!

- Ah ouais?!? Et toi tu n'es qu'une espèce de Sainte-Nitouche! Tu ne veux pas qu'on te touche, qu'on te regarde et bla,bla,bla! J'essaie de te faire découvrir l'homme mais non!! Tu vas finir en vieille dame qui élèvera des chats! Tu seras toujours aussi coincé!

Lily senti les larmes monter aux yeux, jamais Potter ne l'avait insulté comme sa auparavant. Elle fit demi-tour et partit à courir jusqu'à son dortoir.

- Oh mon dieu Lily! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Mélinda

- C'est… C'est Potter

- Il t'a encore demandé de sortir avec? Continua Fatima

- …

- Il t'a quand même pas touché?

- …

- S'il a fait ça je te le dis, il n'aura pas fini d'entendre parler de moi, fit Mélinda.

- Non il n'a pas fait ça…

C'est alors qu'arriva Angela et expliqua à Mélinda et Fatima ce que l'idiot de Potter avait dit à leur amie qui pleurait à chaude larmes. Après des heures et des heures, Angela eu une idée géniale.

- J'ai une sacré idée pour toi! Dit Angela, pourquoi ne lui montre tu pas à Potter ce dont tu es capable? Il te reproche d'être trop coincé? Montre lui le contraire et joue la fille « easygoing ». Montre lui ce que Lily Michaëlle Evans est capable de faire.

- C'est vrai ça! Tu ne t'es jamais laissé abattre par lui et ses commentaires, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu te laisseras abattre par cette andouille, rajouta Fatima.

En plus, ce serait un bon moyen pour nous toute de nous débarrasser d'eux, rajouta Lily qui trouvait l'idée plutôt intéressante.

Lily regarda ses amies et décela une lueur dans leurs yeux et alors, elle sécha ses larmes de crocodiles. Elles allaient en faire baver aux maraudeurs.

Elles décidèrent donc de concocter leur plan machiavélique. Elles iraient au bal de fin d'année, toutes seules, au grand mécontentement d'Angéla, et s'habilleraient de façon très simple. Par la suite, pendant l'été, elles commenceraient chacune leur transformation pour qu'à la rentrée, elles soient toutes encore plus sublimes et sexy que les autres années. Par la suite, il y aurait l'opération Potter qui était encore à modifier. Pauvre lui, il allait goûter à la vengeance des quatre filles et puis ce n'est pas comme si il ne le méritait pas, il n'avait juste à ne pas être aussi con de sa personne.

Le bal de fin d'année était arrivé à grands pas et les examens aussi. Lily avait étudié plus que tout en métamorphose ce qui lui avait valu la transformation de 9 des 10 objets. Elle avait enragée par la suite en voyant la bande de crétin à Potter réussir leurs transformations sans aucunes difficultés apparentes. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait battre le balafré en métamorphose et cela lui pesait lourd sur l'orgueil.

Et puis, les vacances arrivèrent. Les quatre amies avaient décidé de passer deux semaines en compagnie de leur famille respective et par la suite, elles iraient ensembles deux semaines chez Mélinda, une autre chez Lily, une chez Fatima et finalement le reste des vacances se passeraient chez Angela. Secrètement, toutes avaient hâte de passer leurs vacances chez Angela parce que c'était là-bas qu'elle pourrait vraiment mettre leurs plans à exécution.

Voilà le début! J'espère que vous avez un peu apprécier :)

_Dans le prochain chapitre_ : Les filles passent un super été et reviennent à poudlard complètement changée


End file.
